Twisting The Uses Of A Promise
by LunaticalMe
Summary: When he was nineteen he could easily ignore the voices, because they were only echoes. A year later he felt a great change in his personality. Another year the voices came back and coaxed him to do terrible things. One more year and he attacked his friends. Once again a year passed and he had lost himself. At the age of 24 he was broken and unable to protect them from himself.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! Long time since i updated my story, huh? -dodges several rotten tomatoes- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ditch it! I have to rewrite the third chapter because of virus! Curses... They're like an infection. Anyways, this is a one-shot for Halloween. And. ._. I'm sorry if this is so disturbing. This is why loose lunatics like me is supposed to be locked up. Can't see that, huh?

This story is for a competition in FB and, of course it required ghost. This occurs when Tsuna is 19 and a couple years in the future. So, I hope this story will be interesting. And, oh yeah, I warn you for safety's sake. And I'm sorry for grammar errors, spelling errors and probably OOC. But, since it's a few years into the future. Whatsoever can happen.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Everything belong to its right owners.

* * *

At the age of nineteen he was powerful and wiser than ever. He had allies and friends that would with no doubt be at his side. He was respectable; The Vongola Decimo. The boss who could with just a snap with his fingers, if desired, do anything was none other than him; Sawada Tsunayoshi. However, with a mindset that could almost classify as a saint's it was rare that he would obliterate anyone.

On a peculiar day, he and his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, had tailed after terrorists. It was foolish of them to step onto Vongola's grounds, that it was. And with eagerness Tsuna accepted the mission, not wanting his Guardians to get hurt again.

The enemies' hideout would have sent the boss shivers and make him run far away if he was younger. However, when the brunet looked up to the house, he frowned. If Mukuro, one of his Mist Guardians, was here, he was sure that the Illusionist would mention about vengeful spirits. Yes, it looked like a haunted house and since young, Tsuna had not been fond of them. Okay, he was kidding. He was deadly scared and he would have these incredible nightmares that seemed so real that he could feel fangs at his bare neck. He always woke up with his hands clasping his throat tightly when he dreamed of them.

The brunet exhaled until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise and turn around.

"Tenth. Are you all right?" Tsuna reassured the older one that he was fine.

"Let's go in", the brunet told him instead, already inside his HDWM.

"But..." Tsuna made a curt smile as he looked up to his right-hand man.

"It's okay. It's my duty as a... boss." He cringed at the use of his words, "I won't let anyone hurt you guys. I'll protect you all." Once again, Hayato had failed to grasp the fact that the brunet was saying these words out at random so that he wouldn't delay the whole mission. And if they hadn't been so busy doing their task, they would have noticed that the wind invited them in by pulling them towards the remaining lumbers of a door.

While being inside they got attacked, rendered enemies immobile and they'd found explosives in the basement. Key word: explosives. It could only mean one thing; buried alive. Tsuna and Hayato had just realized that they'd walked into a mine zone.

"Shit..." The gray-haired teen muttered between his teeth as he noticed dynamites being tightly wrapped around pillars, ticking for a destined time. 10 minutes to go. The brunet frowned as he saw how complex it was to dismantle it. No matter how many hours Reborn had taught him how to dismantle one, he never figured it out how.

"Can we stop the time?" He asked aloof as Hayato made a smile.

"Of course! Tenth, you should freeze all the dynamites to delay while I dismantle them!" As expected of a genius. Hayato had struck awe on his boss and without further ado they looked fervently after bombs.

Suddenly, an elbow jabbed the brunet in the stomach, making him crash into a wall and out on the other side. With the sudden shock, Tsuna couldn't lift his hands to cushion his landing. Ouch.

"Tenth!" The Storm exclaimed as his green eyes widened in horror. He turned around automatically with dynamites in his hands, already lit. It was an enemy of big build, a foul grin plastered on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "You bastard! You'll regret what you just did!"

Tsuna coughed into his hand and sighed in relief when he saw he wasn't coughing up _blood_. When he thought about it, Reborn would kill him twice, torture him after getting revived and probably, just probably, he would get a coffin- No, he would have to get drowned first, then burned alive. And then, he could get the coffin. Probably. The tutor's reason for doing that would be something like; A mafia boss doesn't cough up blood, nor get surprised if, especially if said mafia boss has Hyper Intuition. Hot damn, he was screwed.

The teen stood up as he held onto the abused place, figuring out that a black bruise would form on the stomach. This, he absolutely would not show to any currently living Sun Arcobaleno. He squinted through the room until he took notice of a body.

It was a boy. A boy at the mere age of twelve or younger was sitting in a corner, trying to save up his body temperature by curling into a ball. His dim eyes showed fear and Tsuna realized this boy was dead since weeks ago. He limped with a grimace when he found out his hip was dislocated as he knelt before the corpse, reaching out a hand to shut the boy's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry", Tsuna began, his voice clogging up. It was hard to see death in front of him and he never wanted his friends or family to end up like this boy. "If I knew what I was dealing with last month you could have been saved."

"_Mister. Would you really save me?" _The voice made the brunet fall down and almost shriek like the little girl he wasn't. His eyes dilated as he scrambled to his feet. The voice felt like a thought and he glanced at the body. When he heard nothing else he shakily touched the boy again.

"_Hey, would you?"_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, at the age of nineteen suffered of delusions. _"No! That is not true, mister!"_ Tsuna smiled at this; he was called mister when he was only nineteen. _"Then, big brother."_ It seemed that this thought was not only deadly feared, it was also reading his mind. "_You are being silly."_

"Eh? I'm silly?" The teen voiced out, his hand moved back a few steps from the boy. Tsuna realized what he was doing at the moment while staring at the dead boy. He... in some way had communicated with a corpse. … "Hiiee..." A quiet cry climbed out of his mouth.

He took hold of the body in front of him with confusion pouring out from him.

"What are you?" When Tsuna got no response he deadpanned and felt like a fool. Talking to a corpse. This was so classifying him as insane.

"_Usually, you are insane if you are trying to. But do not worry. You are not, what I have figured out. When I was alive I had high spirituality." _The teen didn't know if that made him happy or sad. Probably sad because there was still that possibility that he would be a Mafia Boss.

"_Hey, big brother. Was it true? About me being saved?"_ The voice was now coated with sheer curiosity, something that made Tsuna unconsciously perk up his lips, even though he felt so wrong smiling at a corpse.

"Yes. We could." It seemed that the thought of communicating with a ghost wasn't so surprising as he thought. Just, that it was creepy when the voice came like a mist and echoed through his mind like an auto-tuned voice.

"_We?" _

"Me and my friends."

"_You speak fondly of them. They must be important. Is there a reason?" _The brunet shook his head.

"None that I can think of. I just want to protect them and I'm sure they'll do that for me too."

"_How can you be so sure?" _The voice continued.

"Because we're friends. And my resolve is to protect my friends."

"_Resolve?"_ Hope was evident in the voice now. It sounded like it longed for warmth, the touch of a friend's and something deeper.

"A little promise." The voice seemed to hold no more questions as he felt the presence weaken.

"_I am jealous."_ It suddenly piped up, _"But I am glad for you, big brother. Such important friends make you strong."_ The brunet nodded as he unconsciously hugged the corpse.

"Thank you...? Oh, what's your name-"

Suddenly the house quaked as clutter fell down. All the functions in Tsuna's brain seemed to be cut down all of a sudden as he wouldn't react, or couldn't for better words. It was as if some strange source forced them down. With the dead boy in his arms the boss saw a bending ceiling coming down at him.

The last thing he took notice of was a mad scream that sent him cold shivers running down his spine as dark lines perked up into a lunatic's grin.

* * *

He opened his eyes as he slowly sat up from the lying position, glancing around with no goal in mind. He was still in that position for a few minutes until he suddenly jolted up, remembering what had happened to him. A ceiling that was dangerously falling over him and a corpse... What corpse?

With no warning the door slammed open as he noticed green, worried eyes directed at him.

"T-Tenth? Are you all right?" Hayato rushed over as he checked his boss' pulse.

"... Gokudera? … Are you okay?" This earned a smile from his right-hand man. Even in a dangerous state did Tsuna care about them. He quickly told him what had happened when he bowed his head in shame.

"I am so sorry for not protecting you! I-" Before the older teen got started on his self-punishment Tsuna cut him off.

"It's okay. You were busy dealing with the enemy. What about the boy?"

"... Boy?" The brunet nodded impatiently. Now he remembered. The dead boy who had communicated with him.

"You know, the corpse. Hard to miss." Hayato wiggled under Tsuna's focused stare on him as he cleared his throat.

"When the house gave away... We were searching through that crap and we only noticed you." This made Tsuna limp. So. He had been crazy and had begun to talk to himself. Hilarious. Now, could this save him from Reborn's schemes? No, 'course not. Stubborn guy.

"Oh. I see."

"But we can look for the body if you want..." Hayato trailed off nervously, deadly sure that there was no corpse as he had been looking for Tsuna. The brunet stared at the Storm Guardian, ready to ask for it when a sudden flash, maybe realization, passed through his eyes. His eyes shadowed as he smiled apologetically, or madly, when the cast made it hard for him to perk up the edges of his mouth.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to. I must have hallucinated. But thanks anyways, Gokudera."

* * *

Mukuro had sniggered when he took a quick glance towards him. After the imprisonment the Illusionist had almost gotten all of his power back. And he wanted nothing else than recover, only to taunt Hibari Kyoya, an interesting man. So far, he couldn't restrain his Illusions for too long unless he wanted to find himself physically weaker and probably knocked out with a single blow to his abdomen. Curse that Cloud Guardian who had an obsession with Namimori. None told him to go all out just because of some dirty little mocking. Tsuna frowned at that when he figured out what Mukuro was being quiet about.

"Mocking doesn't mean threats nor hordes of bodies lying around on the streets, Mukuro."

"Kufufu... I didn't mean that."

"The same applies to vast places of destruction in Namimori."

"... I see that the skylark has reprimanded you a few times too much." The brunet laughed flatly.

"A few? Only a few?" Tsuna shook his head as an eerie chuckle left out of his mouth, almost making Mukuro fear him. "My vacation included _him_. 'I'll bite you to death'", he imitated with an aura that almost reminded him of Kyoya. Good graces. The boss had lost it.

"Anyways, are you here to mock _me?_" The brunet wondered, leaning on his pillow, his arms crossed.

"Yes. Ha ha."

"..." A flash of annoyance swept through his eyes.

"On to the matter." Mukuro flicked Tsuna's forehead with his index finger. "You seem to be hallucinating lately." His brown orbs widened as a low shriek got out of him.

"Of all people, you have to be my psychologist!"

"Now, I wouldn't let my dear Chrome take a look in your head."

"Hasn't Reborn warned you about taking over my body?" An eyebrow rose up in confusion as the Illusionist looked amused.

"I thought you didn't mind me possessing you as long you could avoid the position of the Vongola boss." Tsuna frowned at that. _There was no place for more souls in a single body._

"I read a few journals and it seems that Vongola Primo's Guardians had all ditched work on him, even if it wasn't his."

"My, are you implying that I would let you take hold of your own body when it's about paperwork?" Somehow, the brunet was able to pull of a shrug while still boring holes into Mukuro.

Not wanting to answer, the Illusionist entered Tsuna's mind and examined his sanity. Later, when he was done he declared with an aloof voice that the brunet was out of risk of having been turned into a mindless marionette yet. That could mean that Mukuro was biding his own time to take over and that he was only hallucinating. The brunet watched the Mist Guardian leave with calculating brown eyes as a small smile plastered onto his face. So. He was still screwed and had to be the Vongola boss.

* * *

As the weeks flew by Tsunayoshi was soon standing on his feet, encouraged by his friends. Yamamoto Takeshi, his Rain Guardian, had approached him when he was finally released and scooped him up, helping him to his destinations even if Tsuna's protests got ignored.

Lambo, his youngest Guardian, with worry in his eyes wanted to do a share of Tsuna's paperwork to ease him a little. The thought was genuine and kind, only to be smashed to the ground, courtesy of Reborn.

The weeks turned into months later on and when Sawada Tsunayoshi was officially recognized as the Vongola Decimo he shrunk in size when Xanxus looked at him once. A small piece of him stirred and he smiled when he met the man's scorching eyes. Even if hated Tsuna was still alive and that made his mind happy that such a strong man like him existed, or favorably glad that they belonged to the same Famiglia. Tsuna thought for a second as recognition flashed through his eyes. Xanxus was strong, madly strong and it felt like Tsuna had won by fluke. Disappointment filled him but he shook it off quickly. His friends had supported him that time and they would do that still, just like he would be there for them. _Of course._

Usually, on the nights, random attacks would occur. At first, it was just scratches that needed some painkillers the next day, but soon it became obvious that someone unknown was targeting anyone who was close to the Vongola. And then, their aim shifted to Guardians. The infirmary had always one or two of his Guardians, either out of conscious or battered severely. And Tsuna himself felt like an insomniac. His stamina seemed to lower for each day that passed and even though everyone demanded him to sleep, he felt just as tired as the day before, even more tired.

However, the acceleration of unknown strikes seemed to cease and a few days after, Tsuna collapsed to the ground, due to lack of stamina and severe injuries. He had been protecting his friends, just like they had protected him.

Soon a year had passed and the Decimo found himself busier. He had no time for vacation and when Reborn visited he was certain that he could take his own life. The Arcobaleno was now finally reverted back to his original form and the killing aura he always had with him seemed to have grown during the years. No, Tsuna would kill himself _after_ Reborn had left. Safer that way.

"Reborn, what a surprise. I didn't know you where here", The brunet beamed a smile as something dark lurked in his stomach. It felt as if it told him to flee now, or Reborn would mention about training. Said man was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, the fedora hat shadowing his onyx eyes.

"Of course, if I had informed you would have already tried to jump out of the window." _Please, cut out with reading _my_ mind._ The brunet slammed his head on his desk as he muttered something incoherent. Silence occurred in Tsuna's office as Reborn made an unnoticeable frown.

"I did say that I was reading your heart, not your mind." To the brunet, it didn't differ much.

"Anyways, was there something you wanted?" He perked up his head to see a grim smirk came upon the Arcobaleno. "No. Just no. Don't even give me that!" Without having gotten an answer Tsuna stood up as he reached for the window, only to jolt back to his seat when a bullet wheezed through the air. Attempt 986; failed. Although, Attempt 987 could always be a success.

"That was actually the 989th time you tried to escape this year. Eleven to go." The boss took his hands to his chin with a sigh as the hitman in front of him strode forward and lowered his upper body to be on the same eye level. "Oh yeah. I've been hearing quite a few things during this year", Reborn continued as he slowly took hold of Tsuna's left hand, pulling up the suit's sleeve, observing the blue hue.

"Like several damages and threats." The brunet flinched as Reborn twisted his forearm for him to see the bruise. "And a reckless boss joining the front lines. May I ask why the hell?" That was more like a demand.

"Uh... You see..." Tsuna trailed off and the grip on his arm tightened, "If I just sit there to get checkmated how am I supposed to protect them?" Reborn let go and his eyes softened remarkably. This was the side that many admired Tsunayoshi for. He made a flick with his finger and the fedora showed his calculating eyes.

"Don't be too reckless. There's a reason to why you have Guardians." Was that concern Tsuna heard? A small piece of him went into haywire and exploded maybe because of confusion, anger or whatever and his eyes widened. "And whenever you need a spar I could-"

"No, thank you!" Tsuna cut him off rapidly, fearing for what he would hear.

"Oh? Anyways, Mukuro has been edgy whenever you see each other. Care to tell why?"

"That's probably because I made him take on those rabid girls who were conveniently outside my window after I'd stripped all his weapons off from him because he made me file all those paperwork." Reborn couldn't restrain a chuckle as he ruffled the younger one's hair, approving Tsuna's actions.

"I know, it became good blackmail material", The hitman remembered the scene, "But no. It's about the dead boy." The brunet suddenly became limp as he looked crestfallen. He had been looking for the corpse to at least give it a proper funeral during these months, even if it was years ago the boy had died. But a part of him reassured that it was okay that he hadn't found it, quite desperately. Maybe because he was hallucinating. However, it did feel like a real human being.

"Mukuro is a tattletale." Tsuna pouted, now getting why he got such long stares from said person. The Illusionist had been rooting in Tsuna's mind whenever they got eye contact. And every time they exchanged look, Mukuro looked bemused, even stunned.

"Can't blame him if he was forced, can we?" The brunet was about to growl in dismay when he felt something wrong inside of him. It wasn't like him to act like that.

"You could have just asked me." Reborn narrowed his eyes as a flat grin got plastered onto his face.

"Sometimes you want to hear it from someone else's point of view. It can hold more information than the actual person." Tsuna nodded slowly, not getting what more you could get from someone else if said person wasn't there. That wasn't fair. It felt as if he had swallowed a coal that was just pulled out from a grill. _Anger_ dwelling inside him.

"I see." The Arcobaleno grew quiet as he made a slight movement with his head.

"Anyways, if you're so eager to die", the brunet was about to cut in, not knowing where his sudden courage came from when Reborn silenced him with a glance, "I should give you some training." Tsuna let out a shriek as something stirred in him, seeing the hitman with new eyes.

Reborn couldn't ignore the sudden dim light in his student's eyes, it almost made his blood run cold and the words that Mukuro had spoken seemed to ring in his mind.

"_Vongola may be unaware but he's already tangled in the spider's web. If there's something you can do, do it."_

* * *

Months after Tsuna wandered around the mansion, thinking bitterly of Reborn as his muscles ached. It wasn't making any better that he wasn't sleeping as well as he wished. And when he thought about it, Mukuro was one of the causes.

"Your compliment flatters me, Vongola." The brunet growled as he turned around, looking at Mukuro and Kyoya. It seemed that they had gotten back from their mission and Tsuna restrained an urge to kill by smiling not-so-sweetly at them.

"My, Mukuro! You seem awfully better! Mind dying by my hands?" A small creepy chuckle got out of the boss as his hands got engulfed in sky flames that seemed to be dyed in _blood_.

The Mist Guardian tilted his head, a frown visible as he spoke with a mocking tone.

"I expect dear Kyoya, here", Mukuro dodged a flying tonfa at cue while reaching out a hand towards said Guardian, "To be the first one to succeed. No offense, Vongola. But you're a bit too late." The flames on the brunet's hands vanished into thin air as he let out a sigh when he watched the older men fighting. Though, even if it irked that they were fighting, a piece inside him jumped in delight as interest radiated from him.

Suddenly, the Cloud Guardian stopped as he watched Tsuna's expressions. He pulled his tonfas back as he snorted in dismay, giving the brunet a look like; "If you want I can kill you."

The creepy smile on the boss got wiped off as he backed, shaking his head. The black-haired man walked away, thinking of something akin to the air being polluted.

"Kufufu, I thought you were eager to die", Mukuro said, gaining the brunet's attention.

"Quite the opposite, _so far_. Anyways, what do you always see in my mind to make you dash away so fast? Not that I mind, of course." The Illusionist frowned at the snappy reply he got from Tsuna. The brunet who was fourteen years old would have shrieked, run away and definitely cower in fear. This 22-years old Sawada Tsunayoshi was a lunatic. (Courtesy of Author.)

"Still sore about the whole thing?"

"You can bet on it. And I invite you to my next training."

"I decline", Mukuro answered without thinking it through as he glanced worriedly at the shorter man who seemed to want to attempt homicide.

"Well, it was a good try." Tsuna looked dejected and he frowned, irritation staring at the blue-haired one. "Now, why do you invade my mind?" _Ever heard about privacy? Respect it. _An intimidating aura pulsed from both of them as Mukuro closed his eyes, a diabolical smirk came upon his face.

"Patients need to be under supervision." The Illusionist cringed unwillingly as a mad, angry shriek came out from Tsuna's mouth. _What?!_

"Why are you still my psychologist?! I thought that talk was done years ago!"

"Three years to be exact, but no. Your condition seems to be worse." Tsuna's eyes dilated as he gaped, which made Mukuro frown. "What?"

"I didn't think that _you_ would _care _of_ all _people! What has happened to that sadistic side of yours?!"

"Kufufufu, don't push it. If it's a nightmare you want I will gladly give you the worst treatment." Tsuna held up his index finger, his mouth still ajar. He was about to say something when Mukuro interrupted him; "If you dare say I've become a softie-"

"Don't read my_ mind!_"

"I'll personally make a living hell for you." The brunet crossed his arms as he glared not-so-effectively at the taller man.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"You saw the corpse", the brunet elaborated, his foot tapping a rhythm, unaware to his ears.

"... You know, that's why we have something called mirrors. So that we can see ourselves." Tsuna snapped out of his cynical attitude as he gasped when the Illusionist made the pun*.

"I didn't mean you, _Mukuro! _I meant the dead boy!" Tsuna had been edgy lately when something inside him tried to soothe, calm his mind and make him forget piece by piece of the unknown boy. As if to leave no evidence that the boy had existed. And the boss couldn't stand it when people around him telling he had a vivid imagination.

The Mist Guardian heaved a little sigh as he motioned for the younger one to come closer. When Tsuna was just a few centimeters away, Mukuro bent down and whispered, filling the poor boss with dread. As if nothing happened both pulled back, Tsuna looking shocked.

"What?" A nauseating feeling began to crawl, twist and churn inside him, making all of his limbs turn rigid. He felt like he was being shut-down by some unknown source, to make him forget, which he resisted. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. If Mukuro had noticed this, then what about the others? Did they know?

The blue-haired man had a sadistic grin but shook his head to answer Tsuna's wonder.

* * *

Never had Tsuna been so scared in his life and he looked quite hysteric when his other Guardians approached him for various reasons. They all asked him how he was but he shook his head, indicating that he was not in the mood to tell them, which everyone respected.

Until Chrome decided to stay behind, standing by his side while nudging his arm for attention.

"Boss... If you would let me to know what's troubling you... Maybe I could help." It took a few minutes for him to realize that someone had spoken to him.

"Thanks, Chrome", he made a sad smile as he locked eyes with her, "But you don't have to. According to Mukuro, he don't want you to see what's going in my head."

"That was for three years ago..." Tsuna sweatdropped at that. Had she heard their talk? The Illusionist in front of him looked so troubled, almost moved to tears until he reluctantly let her take a look inside his mind. She gasped after air when her purple eye widened.

"C-Chrome? Are you okay?" After the boss had adjusted to his open eyes he took hold of Chrome who was shaking so much out of fear. "Hey!" He tried to calm her down with his Sky flame but that only seemed to inflict great pain to her. Tsuna looked to his hand and his eyes widened in shock. The flame now, he had just noticed the color it was in and it gave him cold shivers. It looked akin to a Storm flame with ill intentions and the brunet dreaded at the ability such a flame held. Disintegration. What was happening to him?

Tsunayoshi let the flames die out as he lay down Chrome on a nearby sofa, clasping her hands tightly. He had hurt Chrome unconsciously. It filled him with guilt. He had raised a hand against a friend!

The door opened suddenly and revealed his Cloud Guardian, irritation vibrating callously. With a quick survey of the room he gently made the purple-haired woman sit up as he checked her pulse. It had been such a pest when Mukuro couldn't fight him seriously because this one had been in a coma, resisting every kind of help to mend all her organs at that time. And it was kind of Kyoya's responsibility to see after her, because Reborn had made him.

"Hi-Hibari?" The ex-prefect's attention divided as he glanced at the horrified brunet. If Tsuna hadn't been so fearful he would make a remark about Hibari thawing. Which later, would earn severe bruises and beatings with no room for mercy.

"Speak of this matter and I'll have you bitten to death", he growled quietly, earning a slow nod. Chrome opened her eye and took a hold of herself as she looked at Tsuna, no blame in her purple orb. This made Tsuna, however, a lot guiltier.

"Cloud..." She looked up to Kyoya and it seemed they communicated on a whole new level Tsuna had no knowledge about, not that he cared. Right now, he just wanted to sink to the middle of Earth. His train of thoughts stopped when the black-haired man stood up and stared at him.

"Herbivore. You better do something with your problem, or", Kyoya pulled out his tonfa that gleamed in the lights, "I'll have to kill you." Tsuna hung his head to resist himself from laughing gleefully. His mind was amazed by the coldness he got shown by and an urge to fight until only one stood with victory was throbbing violently in his head.

Kyoya's steel-gray eyes widened a fraction when he saw Tsuna's hand reaching out to slap someone. That someone was the brunet himself.

"Boss!" Chrome's voice in mezzo soprano resounded through the room. Why did he just suddenly slap himself? The Cloud was showing nothing in his eyes but the Illusionist knew that unwilling concern had resided in him ever since the day love for animals had been born. And right now, Tsuna looked like a sad, broken-winged bird.

"Chrome... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." The sudden pain woke him up from his maddened state as he looked down at his hands, almost imagining blood, a friend's blood on them. She placed her hands on his with a small smile on her features.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened." He listened to her words, replayed them and it sounded like a faint echo, reminding him of a familiar voice. _Nothing happened_.

* * *

A year had passed since Chrome collapsed after having all her powers drained. By that time, Kyoya had given everyone else an explanation to what happened. None made a move to do anything. They couldn't believe that something was wrong with Tsuna. That was before the boss officially became an insomniac as everyone were in their worst shapes ever. Attacks had been going on and every time a Guardian was alone he or she was attacked by an unknown source, always draining their powers. And they couldn't stop doubting that something was wrong. And then, after a big quake where Takeshi nearly lost his life the Illusionists decided to tell them. That something was possessing Vongola Decimo.

The Storm Guardian let out a sigh, rubbing his temples as a frown sneakily adorned his face. He cursed fervently and smoothly switched languages he thought he wouldn't remember after years. A pat on his shoulder made him look up to a flat smile. The older, Rain Guardian was supplying him with Rain flames to calm him down. Hayato snorted. He was in no need to be calmed. Because, only time stilled a storm's rage.

"Let me make it clear that I am, in no way, here to save Vongola", a mocking tone taunted them. Mukuro was hiding bottomless anger towards the brunet.

"Mukuro-sama... It was my fault... I just wanted to know", Chrome said not wanting to cause her boss anymore problems.

"Stop it. We can't blame on everyone now", Hayato cut in, acting the role of the right-hand man of Vongola Decimo. "We have to solve this, not dwell in things that won't make any difference."

"Good that someone has figured that out", Reborn called out from where he was standing. "According to Chrome and Mukuro they both saw something."

"Are we referring about the accident with Tsuna being unconscious under clutter for nine hours?" Takeshi wondered as he hadn't been there when Hayato had hysterically dialed for help.

"It can only be that one", the silver-haired man bit his lips. "I thought the heavy blow to his head made him a bit crazy... But to think I doubted him."

"Well, as you said before. We can't dwell on that", Reborn tried to regain the topic again. "The only thing we know is that something is interfering with Tsuna's mind and even though it hurts me to say it, it is not Mukuro." Said person chuckled evilly as he was thinking about various illusions to cast.

"The dead boy", Lambo quivered not believing what he was being involved into. "Tsuna always mentioned about a dead boy in his sleep when he had the fever. Maybe it's him!"

"How do we know for sure that something has sneaked into Tsuna's mind?" Sasagawa Ryohei asked, wanting to join in the discussion. "He hasn't been that strange what I would know."

"_That's _because he was busy trying to render me unconscious these past years", Mukuro answered, a hand waving off the topic.

"You deserve worse." The Illusionist chuckled his signature laugh as dangerous aura leaked out from him, everything directed to a Cloud Guardian.

"Kyoya, you wound me." The black-haired man gave him an impassive stare.

"This has derailed far too much..." Reborn sighed and suddenly slammed his hand onto the table, gaining everyone's attention. "We have to figure out how the _thing_ came into Dame-Tsuna and what made it take over."

"Ghost...", Chrome managed to say. "Call it ghost or spirit..."

"We're dealing with ghosts now?!" Lambo hollered, making the Arcobaleno sigh.

"Remember the possession bullet?" Several nods to Reborn. "This _spirit _must have wounded Tsuna to gain access to his mind."

"But shouldn't we get proof that Tsuna's possessed first?" Takeshi wondered out loud. "What if he's just a bit cranky?" He got several hard stares from the others.

"Don't mind him", Hayato swatted with his hand, indicating to leave Takeshi out of this, "He probably hit himself with the bat too many times." Huh?

"Yamamoto..." Lambo deadpanned. "Where have _you_ been these past _**years**_?" The storm patted the teen's head to soothe him as he feigned anger towards the Rain Guardian.

"Baseball-idiots. I know their kind. They don't do much good." Takeshi still had a goofy smile, however a bit strained. Why were they insulting him?

"Sorry, Lambo. I just got out from the hospital...?" He trailed off as he smiled innocently. Hayato gave him an impassive glance and shook his head animatedly.

"Ah-ah. That's still not counting." The Storm pointed an accusing finger at the Rain. "You had months to notice something was off with Tenth, you heartless bastard!" Lambo began to sniff loudly, almost weeping as he punched Takeshi on the arm.

"But I haven't noticed either", Ryohei joined in.

"You have a valid reason", Kyoya admitted as Mukuro nodded, "Being with the Varia makes you out of suspect."

"Hibari... You too?" Takeshi sweatdropped. Why was everyone so suddenly against him?

"Rain..." Chrome had a small pout as she looked accusingly at him.

"Vongola has been mental disturbed for a long time."

"Bu-but! We all know how Tsuna is, right? He's always acting as himself!" The swordsman defended himself. "How am I supposed to know if he's him or not?" Reborn tilted his fedora down and dared Takeshi to ask Tsuna one single question to know if he was possessed or not. It could be anything. One plus one. Yes, _anything_.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna!" Takeshi called out to the brunet, who looked like a walking dead. Said person had just finished a meeting and had obviously not slept for a whole week.

"Takeshi... Long time since we last saw each other." Tsuna had began to use his Guardian's given names now when they were so close friends. And the more so, when they almost died. Everyone of them.

"Yeah! It is!" The swordsman beamed with one of his signature smiles. They chatted for a while and Takeshi really couldn't see any difference. The sudden dim light and flashes of cynicism was just hinting that Tsuna had a bad day, Takeshi reasoned. Then, he asked a question when they were about to part.

"Tsuna, what do you think of being the Vongola Decimo?" This earned awkward silence as the brunet bored holes into him. However, Tsuna smiled sincerely. His brown eyes seemed to turn into coal and when he answered, Takeshi had to restrain himself for fainting.

"_It's great!"_

* * *

That day, when Takeshi went back to the others he looked like a hollow, about to die when Lambo shook him fervently.

"Yamamoto?! Hey, don't die on us!" Hayato looked a bit concerned as he approached the taller man, asking about the result. He almost jumped back when Takeshi gave him a soon-to-be-executed-man's look.

"'It's great!'" the swordsman chanted, every time louder than the one before. "He said it was great when I asked him what he felt being the boss!" Everyone cringed at the loud volume but they dreaded for what the Rain Guardian had to experience. The Guardians gave him sympathetic looks. _All_ of them.

"Huh? Is it really that bad?" Reborn questioned them, noticing everyone turn rigid. They didn't want to mention that Tsuna had begged them to save him from Reborn, who had been the mastermind of the brunet's sudden eagerness to trash his own life, avoid proposing to his girlfriend because that would lean towards a real mafia boss, and ask Hibari Kyoya to finish him off every month. Yes, Tsuna was so desperate that Kyoya felt a tiny little bad when he had pulled back his weapon from harming the boss. "But anyways. Now you all know what you're up against." Everyone nodded in their own way as determination floated in the air.

* * *

When he was nineteen he could easily ignore the voices, because they were only echoes. He was aware of everything and had no problem with controlling himself. He thought nothing much about the whole thing.

A year later he noticed that inside of him it always stirred when danger was the subject. When someone strong was before him he almost grinned gleefully, thinking about ways to kill. The brunet had unconsciously wanted to be the strongest, a thought he would detest. Tsuna, however snapped out of that train of thoughts by occupying himself with finding a dead boy he had seen a year ago. It made him a bit desperate to fight off the sudden churns and pulls inside him. He was still doubting that something was wrong with him.

Another year consisted lots of fights and suffering. The brunet got ripped out from his office and he skydived into fights. The enemy was unknown and many believed it was illusions. However, Tsuna had to rethink when his Guardians ended up in the infirmary, one by one. He himself couldn't rest fully and he later collapsed when everything was over. He felt like he had been awake for five whole months. And whenever he slept he had dreams-no, nightmares of his Guardians being hurt and suffer. They were so realistic that he felt like he was the one who was injured, not the enemy. Tsuna felt greatly disturbed and when Reborn offered him training he was hesitant. But he was in need of something that could stop him from hearing the voices. Those alluring voices that kept chanting the same phrase. Now, he was rethinking and wondered deeply if something had happened to him.

One more year and he was chasing after Mukuro. He had regretted accepting the training and was cursing said Illusionist. But he was thankful that the voices had kept quiet. Though, he could still feel strange inside. He was always conscious of what happened around him. When he finally confronted Mukuro he got a heavy blow. The voices increased and he couldn't believe it when his Mist Guardian had told him what he saw. He was being controlled. By something unknown and it filled him with dread. Especially when he had raised a hand against Chrome. He had done that unconsciously but he didn't feel any remorse. He felt accomplished. And that scared him.

Once again a year passed and he couldn't sleep anymore. Too scared to be consumed by something unknown kept him awake. He couldn't give up now, not when he had to protect his friends. Great pain washed over him and he kept seeing the dead boy with no name. His blood ran cold as he realized whose voice he had heard during the previous years. It was the boy's. A voice that was filled with superiority. A boy who had taken control of him. And the boy showed him what happened. Tsuna screamed as he saw images of his Guardians being hurt, not only by enemies, but by him too. The brunet felt snared, trapped and hopeless. He had lost himself.

And now, he was twenty four. The dead boy, the spirit, had broken Tsuna and intended to never mend him. There was big holes in his memory, replaced by wounds and injuries he knew he wasn't conscious of. Of course, he hadn't been conscious when he got the blow or made the first strike.

He walked like a dead as he passed the infirmary and looked impassively at his Lightning Guardian who was in a deep coma. He would probably never wake up. It stung hard when the brunet reached out a hand. He wanted to die because of his actions. He had hurt Lambo, his friend. The voice had coaxed him and showered him generously with images of his Guardians dead. And it kept doing it still.

"Tenth. Please! Listen to me!" His right-hand man shook him carefully as he snapped back to reality, catching himself in his action. Tsuna's hand was coated in dying will flames that looked so grim and foul that he wanted to empty his stomach that hadn't been filled for weeks. He was about to finish Lambo off. The flames died out to his relief.

"Hayato..." Tsuna croaked, his voice hitching and he looked up to green eyes, filled with grief. His thin, small arms wrapped around the Storm Guardian as a salty liquid trickled down his pale cheeks. The boss couldn't bear it any longer. It was so hard to maintain control of his body. And he knew what the dead boy wanted. To kill his Guardians and definitely cause Chaos. "Please, kill me..." That way, the spirit wouldn't be able to use his body. He wouldn't be able to kill.

Hayato looked away, troubled by the words. Tsuna cherished life and to see his boss wanting to commit suicide hurt. The tall man opened his mouth; "I can't do that. I swore to protect you, Tenth. Just as much the others vowed to keep you safe." The brunet let go off him as he smiled apologetically. He left not too long after as he sent a concerned look towards Lambo, mumbling an apology towards the teen.

It was always night-time that was worst. Tsuna's defenses was at the weakest and being an insomniac it all made it worse. He could hear the gleeful snickers echoing in his head, causing him dizziness.

"_From eight to six. Two of them dead. Who will be next?" _Tsuna closed his eyes shut as he held onto his head tightly. He tried to ignore the sing-song voice. He didn't want to remember.

Lambo who had been the first victim was now as good as dead in his coma. He wouldn't wake up. No, he couldn't wake up. Tsuna's flames had drained the teen and lastly, even his life energy. The teen who was in the infirmary was now more likely a shell.

Ryohei, his soon-to-be-brother-in-law was the second victim and he had been brutally killed. By none other than Tsuna himself. The brunet had been conscious until he heard the venomous sentence. And he followed like a puppet. It was hard to render Ryohei immobile but the sudden shock had come to Tsuna's advantage. That day, he tore limbs off of several people. And he ended everything by setting fire to the building they were in. Tsuna felt like crap and when he finally told Kyoko about her brother, she fainted. He had hurt the person he loved in more than one way.

"Stop it! Why do you want me to kill everyone off so badly?!" The brunet roared out to the dim-lit room. His eyes widened when he got a disgusting answer.

"_Have you not heard about betrayal tastes the best?" _Tsuna felt so sick to the core as he smashed things around him to ease his pain. Nothing hurt more than betraying those dear to you. And Tsuna had broken his promise. To protect. And he would still break it.

"Get out of me!" Tsuna rammed his head into a mirror as shattered glass clinked to the floor. Blood spluttered and decorated his face. "What can you get by possessing over me?!" He shouted at the broken mirror image of him. "You can't take over the world with me!"

"_Of course I can."_ Dark lines appeared around him, turning into several mocking grins. _"I can do whatever I want with an innocent heart like yours." _The voice finished off with a mad snicker. Tsuna became crestfallen as he pressed his hands to his face, not caring about the throbbing wounds.

"I swore to protect them... To protect my friends..." The boss whispered and felt something wrap around him. Like a hug.

"_Oh, but you are. You are protecting them"_, the voice soothed.

"Don't mess with me!" Tsuna rose up as he got suffocated by the sudden embrace. "By killing them I haven't protected anything!" He tried to struggle free but the hold got tighter.

"_But now it's easier to protect them." _Tsuna stopped as his eyes widened and he got angrier at the stupid reasoning.

"What? By getting the people I care fewer?! Nonsense!"

"_If they are dead then the enemy will not target them. That was what you promised them. To protect them from danger." _The voice laughed,_ "By killing them you have held your words true! You kill and they get freed from the enemies' claws!" _At once Tsuna got swallowed by the darkness and he doubted he would ever wake up.

* * *

Not too long after being consumed, Tsuna acted as calm as ever. If an ally was in need of help, he was there. If his subordinates couldn't handle a mission, he would take care of it. If his Guardians was still mourning, which they did, he stayed out of their way. He had no right to mourn the loss. No, more like he didn't want to mourn. It was a reward. He had accomplished. He felt justice. Tsuna cried inside. Forever locked in his mind and he would never be able to tell his Guardians how sorry he was. He would never face their accused gazes and this pained him. He deserved whatever blame he could get. He deserved to suffer and die.

"_Not really",_ Tsuna spoke, no. The boy had fully taken over his body and was now using _his _voice. The brunet laughed as he looked at the water surface. His eyes was a hint of red but that just made him smile. _"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ He reached out a hand towards his reflective image. It looked as if he was choking it with only one hand. A mad glint passed within his eyes as he flashed his teeth, like a Cheshire cat's smile. _"I became you the very day I got hold of you. So, I really don't deserve to die." _Tsuna straightened up from leaning over the bridge as he looked at the sun.

"_I've decided. This will be a sad place to visit."_

An hour later Tsuna and Takeshi was finishing off their enemies.

Takeshi looked warily at his boss as he was holding onto a sword. The brunet had gotten it from one of the enemies and he was holding it clumsily.

"_Hm... How do you swing with a blade like this?"_ Tsuna wondered as he swung with it, faster each time. The swordsman leaned on the railing of the bridge as he exhaled. He had been injured by the enemies but the wounds weren't so fatal as they seemed to be, as long as he got treatment he would make it. He was still mourning over the loss of Lambo and Ryohei. They had both died in an accident, according to Tsuna. And... the brunet was so insane. But he strongly believed they had a chance to do something against the spirit.

Takeshi's eyes widened as they focused onto the petite man in front of him. He hadn't been aware that Tsuna had gotten closer every time he swung the sword with a fast, deadly blow. Sounds of ripped clothes as blood spluttered out of him made him realize that Tsuna had cut him with a devil's grin. The Rain Guardian could with a swift motion counter the blow with his sword but he didn't. Or couldn't. He couldn't react and noticed Tsuna's hands were coated in blue flames that slowly changed hue, into a fearsome color that reminded him of a peculiar liquid; blood. Takeshi frowned as he took in the fact that Tsuna had drained him of strength.

The swordsman fell over the railing as his body hit the water surface. He sunk as the blood oozed and mixed with the water. That day, Yamamoto Takeshi drowned.

* * *

Next week, his Illusionists had confronted him, demanding entrance to his mind. Tsuna asked for a reason as he had shut it tight, raised walls of defense to cover what he had trapped. Chrome had frowned as it was evident she was sad. The boss reasoned that she was a danger to him since she could read better than Mukuro. They were both great dangers to him.

"_Chrome. What do you think you can accomplish by taking a look _inside?_" _The brunet asked as he smiled smugly at the surprise that resided in her. She saw the sudden change in his aura and gulped down the urge to scream. It was a horrid, disgusting color she caught sight off. It reminded her of death and demise. Things she had been close d to get marked by.

"Boss... This is not like you..."

"_Well..." _Tsuna glanced worriedly at Mukuro who stood beside her, his arms crossed. _"It's not like Mukuro either. What I know." _The brunet pointed towards his forehead to indicate that he was reading the real Tsuna's mind and thoughts. He grinned as he walked forward and patted Chrome's head with pure malice. _"You shouldn't dwell here. Or the big bad wolf will do something." _The woman flinched under the sudden pressure as she rammed backwards onto Mukuro. Fear struck her and the ex-criminal snarled as he wrapped lean, protective arms around her.

"Don't you dare take her life energy, _essenza*_", Mukuro glared. The brunet looked surprised but covered that up with a smug look.

"_Fear not. I have no intentions to take an Illusionist's. It will not bode me well if I do."_ Tsuna turned around to walk away but changed his decision when he locked eyes with the Illusionists. _"Though. I'll be generous. You can come in to my mind."_ Tsuna reached out both his arms to them, as if he was about to embrace them. Mukuro realized, albeit a bit too late.

"Not yet-" But before the Illusionists could withdraw they got petrified. They were stuck to the ground as their souls felt pulled towards the brunet.

"_Why take your time? It will be over quick anyways. Your lives, that is." _The Mist Guardians fell to the ground as the boss paled. Inside his mind he was battling for dominance. But it wasn't so hard. With a quick decision he shattered their souls with sheer force. The brunet frowned and almost feared as he couldn't stop the great supply of Mist flames into him. The ex-criminal had figured out that supplying Tsuna with an Illusionist's life energy, the mind would get damaged.

Tsuna stilled for a moment but fell over too. The mind couldn't resist the flames as it drowned. The spirit snarled but pushed his vessel to the limits and the brunet opened his eyes. Even if his body was stunned, he still had consciousness. He glanced quickly over the corpses in front of him as he laughed madly. Almost like crying.

* * *

"Kyoya, go ahead. Kill me while I'm still conscious of my doings" the voice of a tired man, no, a teen, it felt, spoke. Brown orbs focused at his Cloud Guardian as he for the first time saw a friend. The huge impact to his mind had made the spirit weaker and Tsunayoshi could break free. Although, he would lose his conscious soon again.

Both of the men was breathing hard. They were fighting each others to death. And Tsuna knew that the spirit had been cheating by taking an enormous supply of strength from Kyoya in advance. Otherwise, the Cloud would have killed him by now. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he limped forwards, a tonfa ready to struck the brunet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The Cloud's eyes darkened as he raised his tonfa, only a few inches away from said person. "I wonder where the man I followed is." The brunet gasped after air as he got hit by the metal covered in blood, falling down to the floor. He spit out the blood from his mouth as he shook his head, facing the black-haired man's gaze.

"He's been gone for five years. Kyoya, hurry up. You're dying-" Tsuna coughed up more blood as he received a kick to his abdomen. The ex-prefect knelt down, the tonfa resting on the brunet's neck.

"I do not take orders from a herbivore." The brunet mused at this. It was so nostalgic to see his Cloud filled with pride. It made him almost cry.

"I knew I was going to get degraded by wishing for death. But can't you see?" The brunet panicked a bit. "I can't let you die because of me too, Kyoya. You're suffering of punctured _lungs. _Your spine has been damaged and you're suffering blood loss." He got silence back and an impassive stare from his Guardian.

"So?" Tsuna sweatdropped at his answer but let out a sincere laugh. The glance he got softened and the pressure of the tonfa lessened.

"You really don't care, huh?" The brunet sat up rigidly as he faced the man in front of him. The mighty presence he had when he was nineteen seemed to have grown and with a severe gaze he declared: "Hibari Kyoya. You are to follow my orders. Kill me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for everyone's benefits." The smirk he got was genuine.

"I'll bite you to death." But before the tonfa struck Tsuna and killed him, steel-gray eyes widened as he looked down to his chest. The brunet's arm had pierced through his chest and had aimed his heart.

"_My. That was close. If I had not taken over I had been killed", _the brunet spoke, his eyes pitch-black with a red glow. He traced back his hand as limbs snapped inside Kyoya, a pumping organ following. _"What a fearsome man you are. If it was different circumstances, I had chosen you as a vessel."_ The Cloud Guardian fell over Tsuna, not breathing any longer. The brunet looked at the heart he was holding as he grinned and squeezed until he felt content. _"Well, I feel like doing some charity. You can have back your heart, not that it is of any use any longer." _The boss put back the organ to where it belonged as he stood up and headed to the elevators.

When he was outside the building he pressed a switch and looked at the ground with great interest, as if he was looking at a beautiful scenery when the ground rumbled and split up, swallowing the building.

* * *

By being the only one left Hayato straightened himself. Reborn had been dead since the Millefiore took all of the Arcobaleno out, leaving only Lal Mirch alive. But she was suffering of the curse and was resting, so, not much of help there.

He walked with long steps as he loaded the gun. He glanced at it but didn't think through for what was to be made. He had to. He just had to finish off his boss. Everyone had died and even if they were all called as accidents he quite didn't trust from the source himself. He cursed and blamed himself for what Tsuna had been through and what he had been conscious to do. Yes, Hayato knew what those usual brown eyes were hiding. That cursed spirit had not been merciful.

The silver-haired man slowed down his pace as he felt gunpowder in the air. Well, it wasn't as if he could believe surviving after having killed Tsuna. No, the spirit. The essenza.

He opened the room to Vongola Decimo's office as he met said person.

"_Hello. Can I help you?" _A smug smile was plastered onto Tsuna as he glanced at the gun aimed at him. _"Hm. Well, you really are cutting down to the chase. I like that."_ Hayato glared as he knew the man in front of him was sucking strength from him.

"Tenth. I am sorry, I should have done this sooner." Tsuna's eyes widened and for a while it looked as if he was back to normal. The pure Storm flames from the gun had hit Tsuna on the chest and he hissed in pain.

"_So it was not a normal gun as I suspected." _The man fell to his knees as he was trying to heal himself by taking Hayato's life source, but it was painful to convert Disintegration to Harmony.

"Xanxus has been pretty lenient with letting me make a version of his X-guns", Hayato panted as he felt the constant throbbing in his head.

"_I expect nothing else from a man like him. He must have been rather amused when you gave him the reasons why." _The Storm Guardian scowled as he shot once again and dodged a well-aimed burst of flames. The two of them continued surprisingly at a faster pace, trying to kill each other until the smell of gunpowder hit him again. Hayato glanced at the door and cursed under his breath. How ironic that dynamites would end his life. The room blew up.

Tsuna coughed as tears poured down from his eyes. The smoke stung but he couldn't care less. It made him excited to see his Guardian dead. To feel utter desperation and self-blame was a few major things the spirit loved.

He coughed again as he bent over to take the gun from Hayato's hand and examined said object.

"_Fascinating. Some things never cease to amaze me."_ Suddenly, the arm with the gun acted on its own. No, it was out of control. _"What the-" _The spirit was being suppressed and the gun raised towards Tsuna's temple. Warm, soft flames was being materialized inside the gun.

"_What is happening?!"_

"This, is happening." Tsuna said with confidence. He had broken free from the dead boy's grasp.

"_How?! You are not supposed to die yet!" _The Sky Guardian looked at his free hand.

"I'm just ending my life sooner than you expected. Two years sooner, in fact."

"_You have been reading into this, have you not? You knew you were going to die because of the possession." _The spirit sounded very mad and Tsuna almost heard him click with his tongue.

"Not like you stopped me, anyways." A soft vibration was heard from the gun as Tsuna increased his flames. "Oh yeah, before I kill myself. Thank you."

"_For what?!" _Tsuna smiled sincerely as a slow tear ran down his pale cheek.

"For taking five years of my life as Vongola Decimo. Well, most of it." A shot resounded through the room as a body fell down next to his Storm Guardian. A smile appeared on the brunet as he had ended his own life, stopping the essenza from mass-murdering. With no living body to seize, it was likely to perish from the world.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Scary, huh? Okay... it wasn't that much scary.  
Things you could know about: Mukuro means Corpse in Japanese if you didn't know.  
Essenza is Italian for essence, spirit.  
I was under drugs- Okay. You got me, I wasn't.

Anyways, if you didn't know when it was Tsuna and when it was the spirit who spoke you should know that the quotes in Italic was the ghost's. And about the characters here. Yes, I know that I made Tsuna loathe his position, even in the end. Hm, now when I think about it. Maybe I was under some drugs still. Though... I doubt that. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! Be kind and review and tell me what you thought about it! Who knows, a one-shot can show up if several people wish for it.

**LunaticalMe**


End file.
